


This time, it's sink or swim

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt teaching Karen to swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time, it's sink or swim

”It’s going to be fine, Kaz,” Matt says, as he and Karen climb in to the pool. “We’re going to do a little bit of swimming, and then practice our jumps, and then we’re going to go home.”

She pouts and crosses her arms, but does a little bit of front crawl, and then manages to kick on her back without sinking, which is progress from the last time they went swimming. 

“Time to go to the deep end,” Matt says, and he and Karen climb out of the pool and walk down to the deep end. 

“I actually like doing this,” Karen says. “You should put more jumps in my swimming lessons.” 

“Yeah, well we need to work on being able to swim continuously as well,” Matt says. “Alright, one… two… three!” 

She jumps in to the water, and does come up, but there’s something wrong. She’s flailing and splashing and not moving anywhere. 

Oh. She’s  _drowning._ Matt suddenly leaps in to action, and grabs a pool noodle and reaches out to her with it. “Karen, Karen! Grab the noodle! Grab the noodle!” 

She does, and he pulls her back to the side and she climbs out. She sits on the side of the pool, knees hugged to her chest. Matt kneels down beside her and wraps his arms around her. “You’re okay. You’re going to be fine. Just breathe, okay?” 

She coughs something fierce, because she swallowed water, and Matt gently rubs her back and sits with her through it. 

She nods, and after about a minute, she calms down enough so that he can walk her over to the changing room. 

“I think that the lessons are done for a while,” Matt says when she comes to meet him after they’ve both changed back in to their clothes. 

She nods. “I think so, Matt. I’ll get there.”

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and they walk home together.


End file.
